Cheerios and Footballers
by shivvy1080
Summary: Originally, Blaine hadn't planned on trying out for the football team at McKinley. My first smut fic. Cheerios!Kurt and Football!Blaine. One shot.


**Title:** Cheerios and Footballers

**Rating: **R

**Author:** .com/

**Word count: **1,694

**Summary:** "Originally, Blaine hadn't planned on trying out for the football team at McKinley. He knew most of Kurt's tormentors were in the team and it would probably only make things worse for the both of them, but after Kurt rejoined the Cheerios he had decided that he would go for it. So that is how Blaine Anderson ended up in the McKinley change rooms with the rest of the football team, nervously awaiting his first game."

**Spoilers:** Up to 2x06 I guess

**Warnings:** sortofpublic-sex.

**Authors notes: **This was originally supposed to be a regular fic but my friends convinced me to make it a smutfic. It's my first one, so I apologise. But uh, yeah, enjoy.

* * *

Originally, Blaine hadn't planned on trying out for the football team at McKinley. He knew most of Kurt's tormentors were in the team and it would probably only make things worse for the both of them, but after Kurt rejoined the Cheerios he had decided that he would go for it. So that is how Blaine Anderson ended up in the McKinley change rooms with the rest of the football team, nervously awaiting his first game.

When they walked out onto the field he could clearly see Kurt cheering with the rest of the Cheerios, wearing his uniform that hugged him in all the right places and his hair perfectly quiffed. He looked unbearably sexy and also extremely happy. Blaine was only half heartedly listening through the pep talk that Coach Beiste was giving them, he was busy focusing on Kurt doing things he never though a teenage boy's body could, and he could have sworn he saw Kurt wink at him at one stage.

As soon as the game was over Blaine sprinted over to Kurt, not caring if he was interrupting their routine and harshly kissed him. There were cat calls from people and insults from others, but right now Blaine didn't care, his insanely hot cheerleader boyfriend was wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Blaine growled and bit down on Kurt's bottom lip, causing Kurt to gasp in surprise, Blaine took advantage of the situation and snaked his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance; Kurt's hand was twisted into Blaine's sweaty and ungelled mess of curls.

When they broke apart they were both red in the face, most of the Cheerios were giggling, whilst a group of people in the stands looked disgusted. To be honest neither of the boys cared. They were happy with each other and wildly turn on by the sight of the other.

Blaine took a tight grasp on Kurt's wrist and dragged him away from the other Cheerios, ignoring the protest from the other cheerleaders and Coach Sylvester. Blaine ragged a stumbling Kurt all the way to the newly abandoned men's locker room, the football team was planning on going to Sam's for an after party, but Blaine had opted out, and right now he was extremely please that he did. Blaine hastily slammed Kurt against a row of lockers, tangling a hand into Kurt's hair, soon enough their tongues were fighting another battle for dominance; Kurt pulled Blaine closer by the sleeve of his jersey.

"You have no fucking idea how hot you are in that jersey," Kurt moaned when they broke apart for a breath, both heavily panting.

"The same could be said for you in that Cheerios uniform." Blaine grinned and fingered the hem of Kurt's shirt. Kurt growled and flipped them so that Blaine was the one pressed up against the locker. "Unnnghh I want you so much Kurt," Blaine tipped his head back. Kurt swooped down and started licking, sucking and biting and the exposed skin. He sucked so hard at one point Blaine was certain that the hickey was going to be the darkest colour a hickey ever could be. Kurt brought his mouth back up to Blaine's again before rolling his hips against Blaine's, showing him how excited he was. Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt's legs up so they were hooked around his waist.

"You need to lose the shirt. Now." Kurt didn't have to be told twice, he hastily removed his Cheerios shirt to reveal his striking beautiful torso. He was as pale as the sun was bright and was toned with dancer's muscles, not overly toned, just the right amount. Blaine placed small warm kisses over every piece of skin he could reach, leaving a few hickeys in places. The noises that were coming out of Kurt's mouth were so hot that they should be made illegal.

"This is unfair; your jersey should be off too." Kurt placed his hands under said jersey and pulled it off. Blaine's chest was broad and muscles, once again, not over muscles, just the right amount. Kurt leant down and started to kiss and suck at the skin on Blaine's shoulders, his teeth occasionally dragging over where his lips had just been, eliciting some of the hottest moans from Blaine. Blaine rocked his hips up to Kurt's, proving to the taller of the two how turned on he was. Kurt leant his head back and moaned.

"Pants, they need to be off. " Was all the Blaine said, Kurt happily complied, slowly pulling his pants off while Blaine did the same with his own. It was difficult with Kurt still hooked around Blaine's waist, but they managed it. The both of them were left in just their underwear, two flimsy layers of clothing separating the boys.

Kurt leant down once again, this time he started sucking on Blaine's earlobe, sucking and licking at the shell of his ear. "I want you in me," he breathed into Blaine's ear, causing the curly haired boy the shudder. Blaine didn't have to be told twice, he quickly stripped both himself and Kurt of their underwear. He took a moment to admire Kurt, sucking in a breath at the sight of him. Somehow even his dick managed to look beautiful. Blaine placed his fingers in Kurt's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded, Kurt complied. He slowly and sensually sucked and licked Blaine's fingers, that alone was enough to get Blaine off, but he wanted to be inside Kurt. He slowly took his hands out of Kurt's mouth and down to his entrance. Both of them were so hard that it hurt, the situation was made even worse when Blaine slowly rubbed a finger around Kurt's entrance before placing it inside. Kurt let out a sudden gasp at the sudden intrusion before slowly getting use to it. Blaine started to move and wriggled his finger around, Kurt was so god damn tight, and it was turning Blaine on so much.

"More." Kurt croaked hoarsely, his usually pale cheeks were flushing pink; his glasz eyes were wide with lust and desire. Blaine had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. Slowly Blaine added a second finger, letting Kurt get used to the feeling before scissoring his fingers; Blaine was rewarded with a high pitched moan from Kurt. When he slipped a third finger in Kurt started moaning and panting, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

"I need you-" another groan "-inside of me Blaine," Kurt managed out, clenching his teeth. He removed his fingers from Kurt before bringing his hand up to Kurt's face. It took a few moment to realise what Blaine wanted him to do, he was more than happy to comply when he realized what it was. He slowly licked up and down Blaine's palm, coating in a layer of his own spit. Blaine let out moans that were so high he swore only dogs could hear them. He brought his hand down to his own dick, which was leaking precum before coating it in Kurt's saliva.

Blaine pushed Kurt harder against the lockers. "This is gonna hurt, babe," he growled. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulder for support as Blaine slowly lined up his tip with Kurt's entrance. Slowly, slowly he placed it in. Kurt inhaled with shock, it took him a few moments to get used to the pain and it was killing Blaine not to slam his hips against Kurt. Blaine dug his finger nails into Kurt's hips, leaning down and slowly licking the tip of Kurt's tip, causing Kurt to dig _his_ fingernails into Blaine's shoulder.

"More." Blaine slowly pushed in a bit more at Kurt's command, to Kurt it felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, but it was a good pain. Kurt's pale back arched, his head hitting the lockers behind him with a loud thud. "More." He croaked again. Blaine pushed even further in, almost all the way in. Kurt was so fucking tight around him and it was so fucking hot.

"Oh god Kurt. So tight." Blaine managed out.

"More." Was all that he got in return. With one final push he was all the way in, Kurt once again gasped. It felt so weird, yet so right, to be so full of Blaine. His own dick ached and he wanted nothing more to wrap his hand around it and jerk off, but he was too preoccupied. He was letting out small breathy moans while Blaine was letting out hot little grunts, still struggling to not slam his hips against Kurt's.

"Ok. Ok, I think I'm ready," Kurt breathed out. That was all Blaine needed before he was pulling out and slamming back in Kurt. Kurt let out a scream of pleasure while Blaine let out of the sexiest growls that Kurt had ever heard. Blaine was thrusting back and forth into Kurt, his fingernails digging deeper into Kurt's hips. Kurt was gripping onto Blaine's shoulders so hard he was sure he was about to draw blood.

Soon they set up a rhythm of Blaine thrusting in and Kurt pushing himself down. It wasn't until Blaine slightly angled himself that he hit Kurt's prostate, Kurt let out a howl of pleasure. Blaine grinned and choked out a groan. His thrust were becoming harder, losing any sort of rhythm. He was pushing further, further and that was all Kurt needed to come all over the both of them, the sticky sweet mess on his stomach and Blaine's chest. It was Kurt's arse clenching around Blaine that sent him over the edge, blacking out for a moment. When he came back around Kurt was looking down at him, his eyes full of lust and excitement and looking extremely sexy. They kissed slowly and sensually before Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt and helped the boy off his waist.

"What now?" Kurt whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Shower." Blaine commanded, leading the taller of the two to one of the shower stalls.


End file.
